


Life's A Show

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Celebrating The Holidays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Cookies, Kindergarten, M/M, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Based on a prompt, Dean's a kindergarten teacher who's been crushing on the cute break/lunch supervisor since he started. But he can't really hide his feelings any longer when the kids in his class force Dean make a Valentine's day card for the guy...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it

It was freezing again. The winter months don't seem to want to end. The playground was frosted over, the ice glistened against the bitter sunlight. Small children racing around, pretending to be dragons as the condensation disappeared seconds after showing (but it's not like any of us teenagers and adults do that when there's no one around to judge us... no, not at all...). It was just another day for Dean Winchester. But this was clearly his favourite part of his job, because Dean has a small, TARDIS sized (bigger on the inside) crush on the guy who volunteers to supervise the kids at break and lunch.

He'd only been working there for 6 months, but for Dean it was love at first sight. His name was Cas Novak, he had dark, messy almost black hair that was just dying to have fingers (preferably Dean's) run through and these mesmerising blue eyes. The guy always wore this worn out, tan trench coat that desperately needed fixing, but it looked amazing on him.

When he started volunteering, Dean would always find an excuse to talk to him, but after a month, Dean just appeared without any good reason. As winter started to progress, and the days got colder, Dean would bring Cas coffee, exactly as he liked it. Cas always seemed to have the most incredible smile on his face that was brighter than the literal sun when Dean showed up, especially with coffee.

As it reached December, Cas accidentally let it slip that his favourite cookies were oatmeal and raisin, which lead to Dean baking him them everyday since then. Initially, Dean was surprised Cas didn't find it creepy, he just looked astonished that Dean had done this, and was very grateful. If any teachers or kids that noticed how they looked at each other, then they didn't say anything. Not until the dreaded Valentine's Day that is.

* * *

 

It was after the first break, and Dean had set the children off making cards, well aware that he'd have to clear up the chaotic mess afterwards. They'd been given access to glue, scissors, glitter, paint, coloured paper and felt.

Oh, what a mistake.

It was strewn across the classroom within 5 minutes of them being set free. Then Charlie had chosen to turn up soon after they started.

"Hey Mr. Winchester! Wow. The raptors made a mess. Looking forward to cleaning this up?" Charlie laughed as Dean gave her a death stare.

"You're welcome to help Ms. Bradbury. You can make a card for your girlfriend. Is it Gilda or Dorothy now?" he mocked back, not realising a small group of children had heard him and congregated. Charlie and Dean were best mates, but they argued most of the time.

"Mr Winchester, are you going to give a card to Mr Novak? Because you like him, right?" one of the kids, Garth, chirped. At this, Charlie burst out laughing, tears rolling down her face as Dean stammered, and blushed. There's no getting out of this, and Charlie was never going to stop teasing him. It was too late. He thought about moving away to the other side of the country, changing his name to Pablo and becoming a mechanic.

"It's-it's not like that!" he tried and failed to explain.

"Winchester, go make an over the top card for your boyfriend," and then she turned to the kids, "and you lot need to help him," Charlie instructed the whole class. Suddenly, all the kids were insisting and dragging him away to one of the paint covered tables.

"Bradbury you will pay for this!" he yelled as another one, Kevin, tried to hold him down. Dean knew exactly what this meant. A whole month of laxatives in Charlie's food and drink.

* * *

 

The lunch bell rang. Dean's worst nightmare was beginning. He was being towed across the playground by three overexcited five year olds, bright red faced as the man of his dreams looked confused and oddly, slightly uncomfortable.

Dean reluctantly passed him an oversized, drowned in glitter and paper hearts, pink card. Well, you couldn't really see the pink, there was too much glitter. As Cas took it, Dean closed his eyes and bit his lip, mentally reminding himself to buy a plane ticket. No matter how much he hates flying, he couldn't care less if it meant never having to have the most awkward conversations ever.

Garth appeared at the side of Cas, and, to the embarrassment of Dean, asked "Don't you have a card for Mr Winchester? Don't you like him back?"

The children seemed a tad worried, and Dean was mouthing "It's fine, I don't mind." His world was crashing around him, his heart breaking, knowing full well Cas wouldn't have one. He just really hoped...

And then, blushing, Cas put his hand in his pocket, and visibly gulped as he handed Dean a small white envelope. Curiously, he carefully opened the envelope to find a post-it-note sized paper of white paper with the words "I like foods other than cookies. Want to get dinner with me some time?" and a small love heart drawn next to it.

Dean looked up, wide eyed, knowing full well he had a stupid, goofy grin plastered on his face and Cas was beaming back at him. They must have been staring at each other for a while because when the bell went, they both jumped and then quickly sorted times out.

* * *

 

~1 year later~

"Bye Mr Winchester. See you tomorrow!" one of the children yelled, gleeful, and hugging him.

"How could you?" Charlie complained in the whiniest voice she could manage from behind, "do you know how hard this is going to be for me now?"

"Tough luck, Bradbury. You encouraged this anyway," Dean then appeared from the doorway, "leave him alone."

Cas just stood there almost giggling at the two of them as he tried to detach the small child from his leg.

It was the first day back, bloody September again. Even though the bell signalling the end of lunch had just gone, the days were getting shorter which meant everyone swore it was going dark already. Charlie crossed her arms, made a high pitched 'hmph' sound, then trotted off to get back to her class of, now, six year olds.

"Well then Mr Winchester, here we are again."

"Here we are," Cas smiled, the glanced at the silver ring around his finger, and then back to his husband.

Before turning back to his class, Dean placed a kiss of Cas' lips and said "See you at home then Castiel Winchester. I love you."

"Love you too."

 

Both of them beamed, knowing that everyone would be so annoyed at how confusing it would be now there were two Mr Winchesters and they both had the most amazing years to come. And Dean couldn't be happier that his husband would be waiting for him when he got home. This was the life. And they both deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I like comments btw *hint hint*


End file.
